fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Savage Tide Campaign
The Savage Tide was the first campaign we ran. Takes place in Sasserine down in Chult. Summary DAY 1 - Arrived at Tashluta! - Rollo and Raz meet DAY 2 - Raz, Rollo, Shifty and Shesara do town puzzle DAY 3 - Taken on to guard funeral of Crimson, a notorious murderer. Body is stolen DAY 4 - Raid on the Slaughter House. Shesara dies. Nobby arrives. We take over the Pie Shop DAY 7 - Jungle hunt. Monitor lizard DAY 8 - Fight to return the 'Blue Nixie' to Lady V. DAY 12 to 14 - Following Vanthus. Spent the night in a pit DAY 16 - Investigations lead to Taxidermy Guild DAY 19 - Raid on the Dragon Lotus hide out. Eriss and Mashai join the gang DAY 20 - Exit the hide out DAY 23 - Met the Dawn Council at Teraknin Hall DAY 24,25 - Shifty, Nobby and Raz help defend a vine yard from lizard men (Rollo with Bonobos) DAY 26 - Shifty and Raz (with Taffy) rob a wizards house DAY 30 - all but Rollo head for Kracken Cove DAY 31 - Kracken cove. Mashai dies DAY 32 - Rollo arrives at cove DAY 33 - further investigation of caves DAY 34 - Rollo flies to Vanderboren mansion and rescues Lavinia. Rollo and Lavinia now an item DAY 35 - Rollo begins opera. Raz a pimp. DAY 57 - Meeting with Lavina to discuss a trip to Farshore Colony DAY 58,59 - Picked up the Sea Wyvern at Kracken cove DAY 61 - Shifty goes to a remote house to be stabbed DAY 63 - Depature from Sasserine! DAY 64 - Arrive Tooj-Reh DAY 65 to 71 - Lizardman eye flame adventure in jungle DAY 80 - Dinner on the Nixie. A mephit. DAY 86 - Arrive Port Ishal. Go to pub. Attacked by red caps DAY 88 - boat attacked by Red Caps. Raz dies. We leave port DAY 89 - Retzal found and joins crew. DAY 94 - Father Feres taken sick. Slaad egg. DAY 97 - Ruins of Tamoshan. Kelech and Feres reincarnated DAY 98 - Lady Lotusdragon found and killed by Retzal. Orc pirate attack. Shlump rescued. DAY 103 - Fight between Shifty and Rollo. Retzal leaves. Mathmoss arrives DAY 106 - Second pirate attack. 'Purity's Prow' DAY 107 - Arrive Port Nyranzaru DAY 108 - big piss up DAY 110 - set sail. Flostam ooze attack, then later than night a giant octopus and sea hag. Zalazar dies DAY 111 - Kelech and Solomon reincarnated DAY 113 - second giant octopus attack. DAY 116 - Arrive Fort Greenock. Fight goblins, spiders etc. The pirate fight. Solomon dies. Wabenga dies. DAY 118 - Moth, Lirth and Nobby return to Greenock - fight gargoyles etc Sea Wyvern is haunted! DAY 119 - Set sail DAY 123 - fight with Hydra DAY 126-130 - Shelter in 'Stormwrack Cove' DAY 133 - Arrive Renkrue DAY 134 - 137 Orgone Accumulator adventure DAY 139 - Leave Renkrue DAY 141 - Chased by pirates DAY 148 - Arrive Ruja DAY 149 - Island Adventure DAY 150 - Leave Ruja DAY 156 - Journey continues Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Campaigns